The Great Lord
by Awowowowowowk
Summary: Dia player Yggdrasil yang hiatus bermain, dan saat ia bermain kembali ia mendapati dirinya dan temannya terperangkap di game, mereka mempunyai ambisi dan semangat untuk menjadi lord terbaik di game dan hanya akan ada 1 tidak 2


The Great Lord

.

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di fic ku bukan milik ku, aku hanya meminjam saja

Chapter 1. (Terperangkap di Game bersama wibu!?)

.

Yggrasil... Game yang dulu pernah menjadi trending topik dimana-mana yang membuat para gamer berdatangan untuk mencoba game tersebut

Banyak player yang bergabung dalam game Yggdrasil, mereka membuat guild, berpetualang dan lain-lain layaknya di game game adventure biasanya

Ada satu guild yang benar-benar sangat kuat dan sangat mengerikan, grup itu terdiri dari 42 mahkluk agung yang menjaga sebuah map yang diberi nama makam Nazarick, bangunan tua yang dijaga oleh para Plaeides dan di setiap tingkatnya terdapat NPC yang berjaga sebagai tantangan untuk berhasil masuk

Mahkluk agung yang menjaga tempat itu juga mempunyai id yang berbeda-beda. Momon, Peroninco, Touch me dan yang paling normal wujudnya ialah...

Percival...

[Chapter ON!]

"Hoamm, aku sungguh mengantuk"

Ujar sesosok emm bisa dibilang skeleton itu, nampak ia berada di dalam ruangan besar dengan banyak kursi di sekelilingnya sendirian

Sosok itu melihat kesana kemari lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Dahulu tempat ini sangat ramai tapi sekarang sepi sekali dan hanya aku yang berada disini"

Momon, itulah nama ID player tersebut salah satu mahkluk agung yang setia emm memainkan game Yggdrasil hingga dua tahun terakhir

"42 member dan hanya menyisakkan diriku? sungguh suram sekali" ujarnya tak bersemangat, sejujurnya ia sendiri yang merawat Makam Nazarik sendiri

Para Mahkluk agung yang lain sudah tidak ON lagi, dalam artian mereka sangat sibuk di dunia nyata meninggalkan Momon seorang yang memainkan game tersebut di guild itu

"Mereka sangat sibuk sekali, Peroninco dan Buku-bukuchgatama juga tidak ON lagi, katanya mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan juga Percival-san sepertinya ia juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi pekerjaannya apalagi istrinya sangat galak, kalau tidak salah namanya Erza hehe" ujarnya sambil mengingat beberapa teman-temannya

Matanya lalu tertuju pada dua alat yang ada di sampingnya, dia lalu berdiri lalu mendekati dua alat tersebut. Kedua tangannya meraba kedua benda itu, "Ainz Ool Gown dan Furry Night, dua benda keramat milik guild ini" ujarnya

Dari dulu dia tidak bisa berhenti kagum dengan dua benda tersebut yang berupa tongkat dan juga pedang tersebut. "Ainz Ool Gown adalah hasil kerja kita dahulu, kita berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan item langka untuk membuat senjata ini lalu..." matanya lalu tertuju pada pedang Furry Knight yang mengkilap

"Hanya Percival-san saja yang membuatnya tapi kekuatannya sangat lah berlipat-lipat dari tongkat Gown, dahulu ia banyak sekali menyelesaikan misi-misi Imposible untuk membikin senjata ini, dia nyaris tidak membeli item dan hanya bermodal keberuntungan saja dan kudengar dia juga pernah menghack power pedang ini sehingga benda ini sangatlah overpower" ujarnya

Dia tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Yare-yare, aku terlalu mengagumi Furry Knight dan juga Ainz Ool Gown, bukan apa-apa tapi ini adalah hasil kerja keras kita dahulu untuk membuat guild ini di takuti"

Momon menghela nafasnya kembali, ya masa lalu akan menjadi masa lalu batinnya. "Hanya menyisakan aku saja ya yang masih on? 17 member lain sudah keluar dan 4nya sepertinya juga akan begitu"

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah portal muncul di belakangnya yang lalu memunculkan seseorang dengan zirah perak mengkilaunya yang muncul dari dalam portal tersebut

Dia menatap momon sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan mendekati momon yang masih mengangumi dua benda tersebut

Pluk

Momon tersentak, dia dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, nampak wajah terkejut ada di wajahnya. Dia sangat tau persis siapa sosok dengan zirah perak dengan helm kesatria tersebut

"Percival-san?"

Tanyanya dan hanya di beri jawaban berupa tawaan dari sosok zirah tersebut. "Ternyata kau masih ingat aku ne momon-san" ujarnya

Momon mengangguk antusias, dirinya lalu mengklik emoticon nervous sebagai ekspresi dirinya saat ini. "Lama tak berjumpa Percival-san sudah 6 bulan kamu tak on" ucapnya di depannya kini adalah sosok yang dulu pernah di beri julukan oleh banyak orang yaitu _Percival No Unlimited Skill_ karena skillnya yang sangat banyak

Percival hanya menggaruk-garukmenggaruk-garuk kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya ia masih memakai helmnya

"Yah.. Semenjak aku menikah aku selalu diawasi oleh istriku hehe, bahkan aku main hanya mengendap-endap, kau tau kan istriku sangat galak" ujarnya. Badannya bergidik saat membayangkan istrinya saat lagi marah

Momon hanya mengangguk mengerti saja. Dia sudah mendengar rumor yang disebarkan oleh Buchugama yang bercerita tentang Percival saat itu

 **Flashback ON**

"Momon-san! Aku mempunyai kabar baik dan juga rumor lo!" ujar salah satu mahkluk agung yang bernama Buchugama

Momon dan lainnya nampak bingung. Sejujurnya Buchugama setiap online pasti membawa berita atau gosip yang seru sekali di bahas

"Apa itu Buchugama?" tanya Peronchino

"Huehuehue, Percival-san akan menikah!"

Seketika ruangan besar itu dipenuhi oleh sorak dari para mahkluk agung yan sedang berkumpul itu. Percival akan menikah? Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus

"Tapi istrinya sangat galak" dan mereka disana hanya sweatdrop saja mendegarnya

 **Flashback OFF**

Dia lalu membuka helmnya yang lalu menampilkan wajah tampan dan juga rambut keemasan miliknya. "Hmm tempat ini terjaga dengan baik, sepertinya kau yang merawatnya ya" ujarnya

Momon kembali mengganguk. "Huum, ini adalah harta beharga bagi guild ini dan hanya aku saja yang on sudah sepantasnya ku menjaganya"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "ya tempat ini masih sama seperti dahulu ehh" dia tersentak saat melihat senjatanya yaitu Furry Knight masih sangatlah mengkilau seperti biasanya

Dirinya lalu mengambil senjata tersebut, saat ditangannya pedang itu terlihat mengeluarkan aura keemasan yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut

"Furry Knight ternyata masih ada rupanya, ku kira pedang ini kena banned karena ku mengubah powernya dengan hack" ujarnya sambil mencoba kembali senjata tersebut. Dalam batinnya dia bersorak kegirangan ternyata senjatanya masih elegan dan enak dipakai

Momon hanya sweatdrop saja saat mendengarnya, tidak dapat di pungkiri jika Naruto adalah hacker yang sangat handal dan juga sangat pandai untuk mengubah value suatu benda

"Yah...hanya Percival-san saja yang tidak terkena banned, kami menyembunyikan senjata itu dengan baik dan juga..." momon melirik senjata yang dipegang oleh Percival sekilas

"Pedang itu jika tidak di pegang oleh Percival-san hanya seperti pedang biasanya bedanya hanyalah pedangnya sangat kuat bahkan tidak bisa patah" lanjutnya membuat Naruto tertawa

"Hahaha aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, kau tau kan item The Loyal Items? yang banyak di perebutkan player lain? dengan keberuntungan ku aku berhasil mendapatkannya" ujarnya

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, ya walaupun di ruangan serba besar ini hanya ada Momon dan Percival saja tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi keseruan mereka

Percival lalu melepas helmnya, terlihat surai pirang dan juga tiga kumis kucing dengan wajah yang tampan terlihat setelah helm itu dibuka

"Haaah begini lebih baik, dan juga Momon-san. panggil aku Naruto saja, itu nama asliku"

Momon mengangguk, jujur, bayangan tentang wajah Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya. 'Aku berpikir Percival-san mempunyai wajah yang sangar tapi ternyata dia membuat karakternya sebagai Cassanova' batinnya sweatdrop. Ayolah temannya yang lain saja membentuk karakternya dengan sangar layaknya dirinya!

"Ne Naruto-san, bagaimana anda mempunyai bayangan untuk membuat karakter seperti ini" ucapnya kagum. Walaupun sebenarnya bentuk manusia tidak di perbolehkan tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya dari bentuk atau form milik salah satu anggota yang terkuat disini

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup saja. "Mahh... Sebenarnya aku hanya memakai wajah ku di dunia nyata saja sih" Momon hanya sweatdrop saja mendengarnya. pantas Naruto cepat nikah jika mempunyai wajah seperti itu batinnya

Momon menghela nafasnya. "Tapi bukannya wajah manusia dilarang di guild ini senpai"

Mendengar itu. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum dia masuk kesini dia sudah membaca peraturan guild ini dan dirinya disuruh mengganti _Appereancenya_ yang semula manusia menjadi tubuh seorang monster tapi dulu ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu

Atau mungkin soal biaya. Dahi Naruto berkedut mengingat harganya, 'Game bangsat!, aku sampai harus membayar 1K Golden buat mengganti tubuh ku dan bisa setara dengan 3 jutaan. Mending buat aku makan sehari-hari (jika author mending buat beli Manifold Paradox, Frost Avalanche dan set hero Dota hehehe)

"Dulu aku ngotot sih gabung kesini, habisnya disini adalah Guild paling kuat dan terpopuler saat itu. Jadi aku menantang sang ketua pada saat itu!" ujarnya. Momon hanya diam mencermati perkataannya. 'Dia menantang sang ketua dulu, tunggu dulu!, bukanya dulu sang ketua adalah _Baby Froz!?_ Jadi bagaimana dia bisa menang?, _Baby Froz-senpai_ bukan lah player biasa, dia bahkan sudah pernah ada di posisi paling atas dalam Top Player sedangkan Naruto-senpai tidak!' batin Momon terkejut menerima fakta itu

"Heh, kau pasyi berpikir bagaimana aku yang tidak pernah ada dalam Top Player bisa mengalahkan Baby Froz yang bahkan pernah mendapat rank 1 Top Player Yggdrasil, jawabannya simpel kau tau sistem kerja Top Player Yggdrasil yang dimana diwajibkan untuk mengalahkan setiap opponent dari musuh lawan?" Momonga mengganguk

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan rank atas karena aku tidak pernah bertarung dengan opponent, aku lebih fokus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan ku saat itu" lanjutnya memberi alasan kenapa dia bisa menjadi yang walaupun dia tidak pernah ada dalam list Top Player

Naruto lalu menarik pedang itu hingga memperlihatkan batang pedang yang di setiap ujungnya sangat tajam. "Pedang ini…. Pedang yang ku buat dengan hacking yang menambah semua demage, attack dan lainnya, jika aku memakainya bahkan Baby Frosty tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Seperti yang di katakan oleh Baby Frosty dahulu, pedang ini bagaikan cheat" ucapnya

Momonga mengangguk tansa mengerti, bahkan setelah Ainz Owl Goon tercipta, powernya masih kalah jauh dari pedang milik Naruto itu, sijir, demage atau apapun yang dikeluarkan pedang itu sangatlah berbahaya

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu, "huh, masihlah tak berubah rupanya, kau menjaganya dengan baik Momonga-san" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Momonga

"Ya, ini sebagai kenangan akan saat guild ini mencapai titik teratas di game ini" ujarnya. Naruto mengangguk, ada banyak player yang ingin bergabung dengan guild ini tapi semuanya gagal karena tes kekuatan yang teramat susah

"Haha, bolehkah aku berkeliling?"

"Tentu saja boleh, senpai"

Naruto mengangguk setelah mendapat jawaban, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Momonga yang masih ada di ruang Nazarik tersebut, sekarang tujuannya adalah tempat semua mahkluk agung bertemu

 _Krieeeet_

"Pintu ini sudah lama tidak duganti ya?" tanyanya saat mendapati pintu yang ia buka berdengit, dia lalu masuk ke tempat itu

Diatasnya terlihat lampu-lampu besar yang jadul tapi mempunyai nilai yang besar di game ini, di setiap dinding kanan kirinya terlihat bendera-bendera para player yang menjadi anggota grup

Matanya tertuju pada seorang perempuan cantik bersayap yang sedang memandangnya, "Whoaaa, aku belum melihat NPC ini saat masih bermain game ini sebelumnya, apakah dia belum lama di bentuk?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran dia lalu menyentuh tombol diacription untuk melihat description apa saja tentang NPC di depannya

"Mari ku lihat, di buat oleh Tabula-san, owh apakah ini yang dibicarakan oleh Tabula-san yang bercerita ingin membuat sebuah karakter yang impiannya?" ucapnya sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Tabula yang menjadi salah satu anggota di guild ini

"NPC terkuat di Nazarik dan nomer 5 di _Wing Helming Realm!?_ Wohooo, berarti dia setara dengan Mirajane dan Akami?" Naruto nampak sangat antusias dengan karakter yang baru saja ia temui

"Dan sangat mencintai Percival" ucapnya yang nampak facepalm dan juga sweatdrop saat membaca bagian itu, really?

'Ku kira dia bercanda saat berkata bahwa dia ingin membuat karaktwr yang tergila-gila denganku' batinnya sweatdrop

'Aku jadi teringat dengan realm yang ku buat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi saat masih bermain game ini _Wing Helming Realm_ kira-kira apakah knight, Mage, Berseker dan juga Malaikat serta iblis bertambah banyak? Seingat ku aku juga membuat Computer membuat secara auto NPC di WHR karena sudah ku utak-atik sedikian rupa'

Batinnya mengingat realm yang ia buat sendiri, kenapa dia bisa?, lets say Naruto hacker yang sudah studi hingga ia menjadi hacker yang tidak bisa di ketahui saat men-hacking system dan membuat realm itu sama saja membuat sebuah server yang baru

 _Blast_

Muncul sayap putih di punggung Naruto, 'aku akan mengechecknya' batinnya tapi sebelum ia terbang ia menatap kearah NPC itu

"Hmm tak ada salahnya aku membawanya ke WHR" gumamnya, dia lalu memegang tangan NPC itu. "Namamu Albedo kan, oke kita berangkat!" dengan itu Naruto dan Albedo melesat menuju langit

Sekian Kilometer di atas langit, mulai tampak sebuah pulau melayang, Naruto dan Albedo mendarat disana terlihat di depan mereka sudah ada sebuah pintu atau bisa di katakan portal menuju ke dimensi mereka

"Masih seperti dahulu huh, sepertinya aku memang tepat untuk menyembunyikan portalnya di atas langit" Alasan Naruto kenapa dia membuatnya diatas langit ialah karena langit adalah tempat teraman bahkan mage hanya bisa terbang beberapa meter dari tanah paling tinggi hanya 300 meter dan tempat portal itu berada satu kilometer diatas daratan

Dengan tetap memegangi Albedo mereka masuk menuju realm miliknya, dan kini mereka disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah

Sebuah kerajaan dengan air terjun di beberapa penjuru serta pengunungan yang menambah kesan tempat itu, dinding yang besar menjulang keatas (tingginya seperti dinding di Attack On Titan)

Naruto dan Albedo terbang keatas, mereka bisa melihat pasar yang berisi NPC, 'Owh, sepertinya komputer berjalan dengan baik' batinnya saat ada beberapa NPC baru

Dirinya lalu melesat menuju ke kastil yang berada di posisi teratas, saat dia masuk beberapa penjaga menundukkan kepalanya kearahnya

"Erza, Mirajane, Satsuki, Akame, Grayfia, Rias, Gabriel, Raphael, Metatron, Serafall, dan juga Altria" ucapnya sambil menghafal kembali nama-nama para penjaganya, dia lalu memerintahkan semuanya mengikutinya

Dia akhirnya sampai di Hall kastil yang sangat luas, dia lalu duduk di kursi merah yang mewah bak bagaikan bangsawan, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak

"Tidak ada perubahan, hanya saja NPC disini bertambah" gumamnya, dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantal yang ada di kursi

Dia melihat kearah menu dimana menampilkan sekarang sudah pukul berapa, "Tinggal beberapa menit dan game ini akan ditutup" gumamnya kembali

"Padahal dulu game ini sangat ramai sampai-sampai servernya penuh tapi sekarang benar-benar _Pathetic_ " ucapnya

"Besok aku harus segera bekerja, Erza-chan pastilah akan menyiramku jika aku tidak bangun pagi" lanjutnya, bayangan istrinya mengamuk membuatnya merinding

11.58

11.59

00.00

00.01

Dirinya membuka matanya secara sempurna, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, 'apakah ditunda pematian servernya' batinnya kebingungan

Dirinya mencoba membuka menu gamenya tapi sama sekali tidak bisa, 'tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, menu dan PM ke GM sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai' batinnya, dirinya mulai berpikir

Apakah dia terjebak di game ini? Seperti yang ada di komik yang ia baca kemarin malam, batinnya

"Percival-sama?" Naruto menatap Albedo, apakah dia tak salah dengar? NPC bisa berbicara!?

"Percival-sama, apakah mau mendengarku" ucap Albedo kembali membuat Naruto tersentak

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Albedo" jawabnya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Percival-sama" ucapnya, mata Naruto kembali melebar dia tidak salah liat kan, mulut NPC bisa bergerak!?

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, dia menatap oara pelayan pribadinya, "Erza, Mirajane dan Albedo, kalian ikut denganku menuju Nazarik" ucapnya dengan tegas

"Ha'I Percival-sama"

"Kalian bisa sebut aku Naruto saja mulai sekarang" ucap Naruto, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan nama Percival sejujurnya

"Ha'I Naruto-sama"

"Yang lain tetaplah berjaga, suruh para malaikat, iblis maupun Knight berjaga" ucapnya tegas

"Ha'I Naruto-sama"

"Baiklah, kita menuju ke Nazarik" ucapnya, dia lalu menciptakan portal untuk menuju ke Nazarik, keunikan _Wings Helming Realm_ dengan Game world adalah untuk mengakses ke tempat dimensi miliknya hanya satu jalan yaitu portal di langit game world

Sedangkan untuk mengakses Game world dari dimensinya hanya seperti memakai portal teleportasi biasa, jadi dengan cepat mereka sampai di game world

Mereka akhienya menghilang dari dimensi buatan Naruto dan muncul di tempat Nazarik, 'Ku harap kau masih ada disini Momonga-san' batinnya, dia berjalan mencari sahabatnya itu

"Naruto-san!" mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Momonga sedang menghampirinya

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto-san" tanyanya, Naruto hanya menggeleng dia jug tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan game ini

"Aku tidak tau Momonga-san, yang pasti kita terjebak disini" ujarnya, dia melihat sekelilingnya, kemana para NPC yang berjaga?

"Kemana NPC yang lain Momonga-san?" tanyanya

"Mereka ku tugaskan untuk menjaga dan mengawsi di sekitar Nazarik Naruto-san" jawab Momonga, Naruto hanya bernafas lega, dia kira NPC disini ikut menghilang

"Kita harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi disini Momonga-san" ucapnya, Momonga mengangguk

"Ha'I Naruto-san"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **Haloooo! Lama tak berjumpa, numpang nyampah di ffn lol**

 **Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan :**

 **-Shiba Tatsuya**

 **-Red Saber-Mordred**

 **-hdpbgrd**

 **-Jock'ztheblackdevil**

 **-Chic White**

 **-unknownman 18**

 **-dwight's**

 **-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai**

 **.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.**

 **-Afly /**

 **-Tandrato**

 **-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire**

 **Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak? Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikan nya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yg ditentukan pada tgl 27 oktober ini. Tujuannya, untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn.. dan memancing adanya author author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yg akan diisi oleh :**

 **-Hyuugadevit-cherry**

 **-Jangkryx**

 **-Kuroyukki**

 **-Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii**

 **-Da Cinvi**

 **-RyukaRa**

 **-Arubatarion**

 **-Apocalypse of Yami**

 **-Shooting Quasar**

 **-Author-Gorilla**

 **-Phantom no Emperor**

 **-Brengzeck-id**

 **-Kaze Riku**

 ***#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018***

 ***#PUS2018***

 ***- Ayo majukan Perfanfiksian Indonesia***


End file.
